I Feel Like I'm Supposed To
by Majorelle
Summary: This one boy and this one girl, they both needed something. And they were able to find it by reaching out for the other's hand. CS one-shot.


**Summary: **Have you ever thought you were a lost soul? That you never did anything on instant, always thinking before? You thought so much, that you when you thought — you had no idea who you even were. You seemed to always return to a dark room in your mind, especially when you were alone and by yourself. We've all felt like this, and this one boy and this one girl — they felt this way at the same time, but were able to reach out to each other; and found something they both needed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon. If I did, these two would be the stars of everything — games, anime, manga, etc.

* * *

**~I Feel Like I'm Supposed To~**

* * *

"Hey May, Gary's having a party tonight at seven. You're invited," Leaf told her.

May Madison Maple, she was the school's bookworm, and she was invited to one of the most popular boys' parties!? She was in the popular girls circle, but she was still kind of nerdy at heart. She liked reading books, being by herself, and happily did her homework. Mostly because she wanted to succeed in live though.

May nodded at Leaf's statement, and they parted ways. May walked down the halls of her high school, hugging her schoolbooks to her chest. WIth her head held high, she walked past everyone and made her way into her class room. She was wearing a blue and white skort, with her usual red blouse. When she was younger, 10 years or so, she used to wear the ugliest bandana that made her hair sweaty and greasy. Not anymore, her friend, Dawn, made her get rid of it.

_"If you're ever going to survive high school, you better get rid of that do-rag," Dawn said to her. _

Well, she most certainly was surviving it, but just barely. Her parents divorced when she turned twelve, and her father gained custody of her while her mother gained custody of her brother. May's brother and mother moved all the way across the country. Wasn't that just lovely? May was an only child now, never to see her little brother.

So, she naturally spent her time alone while her father was at work. During history class, she started twirling her led pencil in her hand. May looked up, and at the window, since she luckily got a window seat. In deep thought, her pencil fell to the floor — startling everyone. Noticing everyone was staring at her for the noise, she rubbed the back of her neck and dryly laughed before picking the pencil back up.

She swallowed hard, and rested her chin on her palm. Staring at the blackboard, she thought, _'what am I missing?'_

She felt like her life wasn't whole. She was returning to that dark place. The dark place she always seemed to go to when she was lonely, or felt empty. Most of the time, she stayed there. No one was ever able to reach out to her and bring her up, not even her friends.

Her friends gave great joy in life, but she still felt hollow, and was never able to fill herself with them enough. She knew she was missing something, but she didn't know. She had accepted her brother's and her mother's leaving, but through that acceptance, she learned that she needed and was missed something. And, if she didn't find it soon, she would go mad.

Suddenly, the dismissal bell rings. She gathers her things, goes to her locker, and does her usual checklist.

_Wallet, _check. _Phone, _check. _Homework, _check. _Keys, _check. _Other stuff for me to worry about later, _check.

Making her way down the school's front steps — in a split second, she passes someone she's never seen before. Considering how swiftly she was walking, her hair went up when she passed the person. But in the moment that she passed him, it was like time froze for a heartbeat. She stopped when she found this feeling peculiar, and looked back to see that the person she passed — was now lost in the crowd.

She squinted her eyes curiously, but shrugged it off. Sighing, she opened her car door, and drove home. May headed up to her room after making herself a sandwich, and closed her door. She turned on her iPod, and opened her curtains. Her whole room was white and red. The carpet was white, while she had a fuzzy red oval rug laid down in front of her closet. She had a pure white desk, with a computer to match the color, and a red office chair. May also had two twin dressers, also white. While the comforter on her bed was red, with the pillows white.

Red and white, the colors appealed to her. While on her desk, was a small chartreuse knick-knack. She had always been fond of it. Strange enough, it was a green heart that said, "They Say Love Hides Behind Every Corner, I Must Be Walking In Circles".

She would always laugh at the little pun. Love, it was preposterous for someone like her. She read book after book, then noticed the time. 6:38 pm. She had to get going for the party, since her friends wanted her there. May slugged off her bed, and looked in her closet, grabbing the first things her hands touched. She put on denim capris and a teal short-sleeved, collared shirt.

She grabbed her amber yellow shoulder bag, grabbed her keys, and headed out. Not forgetting to bring along one of her favorite books in case she became bored with the party.

Sure enough, when she arrived, she was so bored she almost fell asleep in a corner. Yawning, she moved from her previous spot at a chair in a corner, and went outside. There seemed to be more people outside since they were grilling and having a bonfire to make s'mores. She came upon a very large, Sugar Maple tree. She decided to reside there, and read the book she brought along.

The moment she sat down and leaned her back against the wood, her heart skipped a beat. When her heart skipped, she knew something was not right, and surveyed the area — looking at all the people around her. She shook her head, getting rid of the useless thoughts that were coming into her mind, and began to read her book.

While she was reading her book, a certain boy around her age, ventured outside with the rest of his friends. The boy had emerald green eyes, and chartreuse hair. He usually wore an arrogant smirk, and put his hands in the pockets of his light green pants. He wore a purple, short-sleeved shirt, with a thin black, long-sleeved shirt underneath.

"Hey Drew," one of his friends, a very goofy looking fellow started, "how come you didn't bring date?"

Said boy, flicked his bangs and replied, "because I just moved here, and none of these girls are interesting."

"Ouch. At least give one of 'em a try," his goofy raven-haired friend continued.

Drew grunted, and walked away. Walking around, he kept searching. Searching for what? He didn't know. But his eyes seemed to insist that he do so. He felt odd and unfulfilled on the inside, just like May. But he had a gut feeling and by how much his heart was racing, he knew that what he needed was at this party, outside somewhere.

The more he searched, the more frantic he became. His eyes shot at every angle and way, until finally, he stopped. Drew had come upon a girl, sitting under a Maple tree, asleep with a book covering her eyes.

He slowly took step-after-step towards her. He let down a small gulp, and his eyes blinked in fascination. He sat down next to the napping girl, and looked at her. For the first time in his life, his arm moved on contact. For the first time in his life, he had just done something without thinking before doing it. And he was quite glad he did. He grabbed the unknown girl's hand, and held it.

He didn't feel odd anymore. He felt like it was meant to be.

After Drew grabbed May's hand, she awoke. Her eyes slowly fluttered open from her blurry sleep, and her head turned to face the boy holding her hand. She looked at his hand wrapped around hers, and looked at the boy again. In confusion, she clasped her hand in sync with his fingers, and smiled. She did it without thinking first.

The normal May would've been like, _'who is this?' _or _'why is he holding my hand?' _

She didn't think. And she didn't feel empty and hollow.

She then said to him, "why are you holding my hand?"

"I don't know myself," Drew started. "I feel like I'm supposed to."

Never again would they both go back to that dark place. They reached out to each other. They didn't think twice, and they didn't care. It felt right, and all they needed to know was that they saved each other. It was that moment, that second, that time, when they both felt that feeling, because they were supposed to.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! This was to get me out of my writer's block because I haven't been able to update my current story 'It's Too Late' since chapter four! Anyways,

**Review Please!**


End file.
